Roll of the Dice
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Drowning his sorrows and loneliness in an amber poison, Luxord takes a chance and throws fate into motion. Of course it's with the last one he suspected.


Roll of the Dice

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

A loud swear is clearly heard over the gasps of surprise from the people crowding around the table. The blonde gambler never lost a game and he hadn't planned on starting until this beast walked in demanding a shot at it. This meant war.

The blonde gentleman leans back in his seat; arms crossed over his buttoned up white shirt and black jean clad legs reaching down to feet donned in dress shoes which tap against the tiled ground. His flaxen hair is cut short and his blue eyes are sharp and secretive. Piercings litter his ears; four helix piercings, which include two small hoops each, and one charm earring dangling from his earlobe. Fingers come up to stroke at the well cropped goatee around his mouth, clearly observing the burly man across the small wood table.

Ebony dreadlocks trail down a strong back and wide shoulders while some shorter bundles hang over his fringe. Flesh tunnels burrow through each ear and allow an earring to hang from him and violet eyes as cruel and cold as an icy death bore into the blonde, trying to figure him out or possibly scare him off. Not that the thick muscles on his arms don't already worry the blonde. But the man's strong fingers curl around the dice in his hand before chucking them along the table. They collide with each other and click against the circular rail before settling. The black dots stare upwards, presenting their numbers.

A sudden smugness comes over the blonde as he calculates the numbers. "I win. Looks like luck just wasn't on your side." The words are rehearsed and old after so many wins, causing the blonde to hurry from his seat and head for the exit. All he desires is to take his alcohol filled body to bed and try to erase those violet eyes from his mind. Along with the rough jaw and thick sideburns. A shiver broke through and runs down his spine, causing him to bring a hand up to his forehead. "Luck must not be smiling on me today."

A deep voice erupts from over his shoulder, "Or it's grinning at you."

The blonde turns around, a slim eyebrow raised in confusion. "You lost. What more do you want than humiliation?"

The dark haired brute strides around him before suddenly taking several steps forward, forcing the blonde to put his back to the wall. A growl parts the large man's lips, "Drowning yourself in liquor is better?" He grips the blonde's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Luxord, slow down."

"Time isn't going to slow down Xaldin. So unhand me!"

Xaldin slams his chapped lips against Luxord's smooth ones, biting down hard on the plump flesh and drawing a hint of blood. Luxord groans and shoves at the man crushing him against the wall. A feral growl parts them as Xaldin glares down at him. "Then I'll make it stop."

A hand much larger than his own grasps his, yanking him further down the hallway and to one of the suites. Xaldin rips the card pass from Luxord's waist and throws the door open, thankful that Luxord works here and that there's no one inside. Before Luxord can have a chance to protest about any of it, Xaldin shoves him toward the bed, glowering down at him like he's Xaldin's next meal.

Luxord narrows his blue eyes as his tongue runs over his bottom lip, trying to keep the blood from dripping down his chin and onto his uniform. "You're a fool." is all he dares to say, knowing this man from his many ventures to this resort. A handsomely paying customer that wouldn't hesitate to tell you that your breath stinks.

But as the man stood looming over him like a dark rain cloud, Luxord couldn't help but notice how sturdy his jaw was and how perfectly the slacks and ironed black shirt fit against his body. Feeling his own pants tightening, Luxord looks away. Unlucky for him, Xaldin noticed this.

The beast of a man stalks forward and practically rips the front of Luxord's shirt open as he smashes their lips together. Despite the last brutal kiss, Luxord returns the favor, parting his lips and letting Xaldin's tongue instantly take dominance over his own. Unable to help it, Luxord reaches up to the others chest and undoes each and every button before they have to part for air.

They stared at each other, their heavy breathes lingering between them as sparks ignited their blood. Emotions, they might be in there somewhere deep under the surface. As for the moment, there's only the sheen of sweat on their contrasting skin and their bodies pressing as close as they can get together.

Before either of them know it, they're bare on the sheets as Xaldin's dreadlocks hang over his shoulders and graze over Luxord's chest. Thick fingers dig into Luxord's hips as he slams into the blonde without warning. The sharp cry about to come from Luxord's lips is cut off by their swollen lips meeting once more. Slowly grinding against him, Xaldin tries his damnedest to be gentle at first, only speeding up his thrusts as a moan actually breaks past their heated kisses.

No usually the one to give in so quickly, Luxord rolls his lean body up against Xaldin's frame, unable to help himself...only wanting to indulge in this high much stronger than amber poison that he would down every few hours. A breathless groan parts Luxord's lips as teeth pinch at the skin on his collarbone, a mark festering immediately. If he had to guess, crimson would begin beading to the surface at any moment with Xaldin's tongue cleaning it right up.

His body seemed to jolt at the touch of Xaldin's hand curling around his shaft, squeezing as he stroked it, allowing him even more pleasure than what he was getting. Their flushed skin pressed together as Luxord tightened his legs around Xaldin's waist, trying in vain to get closer as he felt he was about to explode. With the final thrusts into Luxord, Xaldin gives a muffled moan as he sends Luxord over the edge, electricity seeming to wash over the blonde like waves crashing into a shore as a loud moan splits his lips apart.

Breathing heavily, Luxord tugs Xaldin down atop him by his dreadlocks, biting into the other man's shoulder, proving he'd have the last say in things. Subdueing the pants he grins over at his black-haired companion. "Are you returning...tomorrow night?"

Xaldin's face remained a stone mask, but the tone of his voice was surprising light, "Only if you're working."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

^^; First real...smutty piece I did by my lonesome. Great way to break the ice though. :D These two are difficult to work with . I hated them both in KH2...sons of ***** killing me all the time. :'D But I'm kinda proud of it. Tis for my wifey~ LovefromSlytherin-AMLF {Did I get that right? I can never remember and I didn't wanna look it up, yes I get to be lazy now} So enjoy my dear~


End file.
